Lost in Golden Sands
by Ms. Cassandra Chant
Summary: Remember your own story, yung’uns...” And with a bright flash of light, Toria and Seto both found themselves back in ancient Egypt, experiencing a memory more like vision.
1. Carnival Day

* * *  
  
Ok, this is the first chapter of Lost in Golden Sands...Be ready for random fluff, far too much kissing, a tiny touch of angst, and a cheesy fortuneteller, weird Egyptian names, and tears.  
  
Karma: I LOVE it! *dons fortuneteller headwrap*  
  
Me: You're weird.  
  
Karma: :P  
  
Me: *eyeroll* On with the fic!  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon, Toria, we're going to be late meeting the guys!" yelled Tea up the stairs. She was waiting impatiently in the foyer, hoping Toria would show up before her legs needed another shave. What could she be doing up there?  
  
Looking harried and rushed, Toria scampered down the stairs, flushed but pretty in her basic black sundress, amethyst pendant, and black sunglasses perched on her smooth violet hair.  
  
"Ready now?" demanded Tea, slightly exasperated. "You know those guys can't be left on their own for very long."  
  
"Yeah," sighed Toria as she headed out the door of the apartment suite and locked it. "We can't even leave them at a bus stop without a brawl, let alone at the carnival." She checked her watch. "Serenity and Mai are meeting us there, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Tea gazed at Toria's bike with awe. "Hey, your motorcycle finally got shipped over from the States! Cool model."  
  
Toria gave a faint smile of dreamy pride as she pulled on her leather jacket and indigo helmet. "Take one of these." She tossed Tea a helmet decaled with a black rose. She swung her leg over the Harley, carefully tucking her sundress modestly. Tea climbed on the back.  
  
"Hang on," said Toria, and with a flare of gas and explosion, the dark purple motorcycle sped out of the driveway, trailing exhaust.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaiba glanced at his watch. How did he let himself get bullied into a carnival, with Yugi and Dimwit Co. of all people? He gave a slight smirk. He knew how she did it. A few kisses usually did the trick. It had taken a few more this time. He hated carnivals. Too much sun. Too many people with chili cheese fry breath. Too many puddles of puke near the spinning rides. He gave a frown at the bright blue sky. Ugh. More sunlight.  
  
"Are Serenity and Mai ridin' with Tor and Tea, or is Mai drivin'?" asked Joey, eyeing the chili cheese fry stall. Kaiba rolled his eyes, thinking that Joey would shortly be another in the chili cheese fry breath population.  
  
"Mai and Serenity are driving," confirmed Tristan, watching the parking lot for any sign of Mai's shrieking, neon purple convertible. It was pretty hard to miss.  
  
"What about Tea?" asked Yugi, retying his shoelace.  
  
"Toria is bringing her on her motorcycle," growled Kaiba. He shot a glance at Mokuba, who was almost bursting with anticipation at the prospect of so many exciting smells and sights. He passed his brother a fifty. "Go on, Mokuba. Meet us back at the Ferris wheel in three hours." With a cry of "Thanks, Seto!" he was already off and running. Kaiba gave a dark half- smile. Mokuba was such a good kid. A little too sheltered, didn't get out enough, yes – but a good kid all the same.  
  
"I dink dat's dem!" shouted Joey as a whirlwind of gray exhaust and grit, shrouding the figures, came roaring closer. With a screeching brake, the motorcycle halted, skidding on the gravel and showering the boys with dust. When the smoke cleared, it revealed two young girls – Toria and Tea.  
  
Toria smiled at Kaiba and tore off her helmet, her normally smooth violet hair askew. She stowed both helmets away, along with the leather jacket, looking just as fresh and adorable as before. She strode to Kaiba and gave him a romantic kiss.  
  
He gave another half-smile at this, holding her to him girlfriend/boyfriend style, and said to her, "I suppose you know this is my favorite outfit on you?"  
  
"Of course I do. You bought it for me." She gave an uncharacteristic giggle and gave him another brief kiss.  
  
Tea was not so lucky. Unused to the motorcycle, she was covered in grit and looked rather shook up...and slightly green. Yugi helped her off the motorcycle and held her purse while she brushed off her skirt and t-shirt.  
  
"We'll get you some water, Tea," said Yugi, handing back her purse.  
  
"Sorry, Tea," apologized Toria. "I should've warned you. Most people don't like their first ride."  
  
"Hey!" shouted Mai as she ran up to the group, Serenity in tow.  
  
"Ok, we'll all here," said Yugi.  
  
"We'll meet back at the Ferris wheel in three hours," said Tristan.  
  
"Right," they all agreed, and then turned to go their separate ways.  
  
* * *  
  
Karma: What a LAME chapter. No action, barely any kissing – you are awful.  
  
Me: I could cut off your pocket money, girl.  
  
Karma: *shuts up*  
  
That was chapter 1!!! Not very eventful, but it's getting there. Should probably be about...*counts on fingers* 7 chapters at the most, I think. Mind you the first story was supposed to be 9. Lol! R&R, please... 


	2. Remembering

  
  
Ok, chapter 2 comin' at ya...Enjoy!  
  
Toria and Kaiba strolled down the carnival midway, hands clasped, alternately sharing a mocha ice cream cone. Kaiba gave her a long look while she admired the horses in the nearby arena. She watched the dark Arabian horse, her eyes flickering gentle purple hearth fire, and mentally wondered what it was that seemed so familiar about him. They had been dating nearly a month, ever since that amazing night in his library. He gave a slight smirk, remembering the intense emotions he had felt that night...and Toria's butt. But however long they had been dating, she still reminded him of something he had not seen in many long years...She had said she had been in the orphanage system at the same time, but that couldn't be it...She had been in San Francisco while he was in Tokyo. He just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he saw she had vanished from his side. He looked wildly around. Kidnapped friends, family, and loved ones were nothing new to him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he looked up and saw her waving to him from the seat of a dark golden thoroughbred.  
  
"Want to come for a ride, Seto?" called Toria, winking at him flirtatiously. It suddenly struck him that the scene was different, that the carnival hay was replaced by blazing yellow ochre sand, the sun burned a fiery red, and Toria was draped in the beautiful, shifting light of transparent silks, gently tinkling with beads and bells. He blinked, clearing his vision, and saw the norm again, free of ancient silks and long- ago places. He shook his head quickly, to rid himself of any more strange visions. They came and went, more and more, especially since he had met Toria. He saw the screen flicker, and then righted itself, as he watched Toria trot around the ring.  
  
"No, I don't ride."  
  
"You're coming," ordered Toria in her extraordinary way of forcing him into things he would never ordinarily do. She slid off the horse, in an attempt to drag him bodily to a horse. But in the next second he had flung his arms around her and pulled her in close to him, kissing her with a sudden furious energy. Surprised, Toria pushed herself away from him gently, looking up into his dark eyes filled with longing and pain, her hands braced against his firm chest. Sensing he needed her, she responded by stroking his hair and kissing him softly, letting him cradle her against him.  
  
It was true that she was so tiny and fragile, but in her Kaiba found a pinnacle of strength, sturdy and firm, and for some reason found himself almost shouting with relief that her skin was not stone and her eyes were alive with warmth. He held her form to him tightly, a hidden voice begging him to never let her go.  
  
A brightly colored sateen tent was perched by the midway; flashy even compared to the circling Saggi the Dark Clown imitations. Golden tassels adorned the fabric doorway, and the cardboard sign was a badly painted picture of a drag queen staring cross-eyed into a crystal ball. Naturally, it caught Toria's attention.  
  
"Let's go," insisted Toria, and Kaiba, knowing it was pointless to argue the idea or the fact that he was utterly whipped by a 5 foot seventeen year old girl, let himself be led, as obediently as an exhausted racehorse stallion, into the tent.  
  
The stifling heat of the hot summer's day was magnified in the dark of the tent, mixed with cigarette smoke and the ripe scent of too much incense. A large ottoman was placed in front of a card table. Kaiba sank onto the soft velveteen of it, smiling with a hidden pleasure as he realized Toria was seated on his lap. He was glad of this – not only for the reason any seventeen-year-old boy would be, but also for the fact that her solid shape was comforting. He kept expecting her to melt away.  
  
The large blue and star patterned shape turned and straightened, revealing the drag queen-like woman from the cardboard sandwich sign. A filthy cigarette waggled in her mouth, and her long red false fingernails clacked as she attempted to stroke the crystal ball. The first word to enter Kaiba's mind was: fraud.  
  
The woman-esque man – or, manly woman – took a deep drink out a bottle emblazoned with 'Carnie's Finest Vodka' and looked at the couple past too much eye makeup. The pair struck a distant memory in his or her mind and he or she bent over the globe. In a husky and smoke-damaged voice, the figure croaked a chant:  
  
"'ive 'ousand years, 'our corners of the earth, three diff'rent names, two 'earts, and one love, 'orever separated and 'orever searching. Now joined again, but 'or how long? Remember your own story, yung'uns..."  
  
And with a bright flash of light, Toria and Seto both found themselves back in ancient Egypt, experiencing a memory more like vision.  
  



	3. Forgotten Love

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

In the heart of ancient Egypt, the pyramids and golden palaces shone in the light of the brilliant crimson setting sun. From the high dais of the temple of Ra, one could see the movement of slaves below like ants, quarrying stone for the Pharaoh's new sphinx. The palace itself was set on the highest point in the city, tall and commanding, a huge golden majesty of columns and flaring sunlight. The country of Egypt was at peace.  
  
The soft echo of a single human's footsteps shattered the silence, the marble floor cold as the heat of the day wore away. Step. Step. Step. A tall figure, robed in rich white silk, his dark hair hidden under an elaborate purple headdress bedecked with gold. He stared down the layers of steps, out onto the scene of Egypt. He gripped the golden staff tightly in his hand, feeling the metal grow warm with his touch. He glared into the setting sun, his eyes wide, their deep sapphire blue flecked with touches of the last rays.  
  
Every day, he waited for his Sun God master to sleep. Every day he waited for the stillness of the cold night. Every day he waited for the rising of the white globe of the moon. Every day he waited for the bright stars to immerge.  
  
Day melted into night, and as full darkness cloaked the land, he wrapped his cloak around him tightly, escaping into the deserted sands. He watched the shadowy corners carefully. He mustn't be seen be anyone, or he would be questioned. And the truth would come out, that he was breaking one of the Pharaoh's laws.  
  
He approached the silvery temple of Bastet, shining under the light of the moon, and knocked quietly on the back door – a wooden kitchen door guarded by two fierce lion statues. Once, twice, three times. There was the sound of footsteps – and the creak as the door opened, revealing a novice priestess in a simple white shift. She bowed respectfully to the high priest.  
  
"Milord, please, enter. She is waiting for you." She beckoned him inside, removing his traveling cloak, laying it upon the hearth to warm. He knew the way. He glided down long corridors, past hundreds of cats, all of their glowing eyes watching him. The chamber he wanted was at the end, guarded by two full-grown jaguars, each thirsting for blood. They sat at attention, waiting for their next victim. But as he approached, they quieted, and he even gave them a brief pat.  
  
He slipped into the atrium of the suite, traveling into its inner sanctum. His heart throbbed as he saw the beautiful high priestess seductively draped around a tall copper cat statue, stroking its cold head. Her lithe body was draped in the soft, gauzy golden silks of her class, smoothly accenting her stunning curves. The soft shape of her body, so round and yet so refined, made something run down his spine. At one time he had thought it merely lust. But now, after so many nights, it was most surely love.  
  
His pace quickened, and he gathered her fiercely into his arms, stroking her dark violet hair and bringing her face up to his. He kissed her, hard and deep, releasing every ounce of waiting...He felt her body responding, possessively running her hands through his dark brown hair, removing his headdress...He felt the silk of her robe against his bare chest, thinking that it was the only thing separating him from his love...He pulled her towards the dais, past the delicate fabric curtains and onto the satin of the bed. He unwrapped her from the light robe, feeling her against him, hoping this would never end, as he heard her whisper passionately, "Seto..."  
  
And he breathlessly called for her as he embraced her tightly, kissing her chest, "Sanura..."

* * *

Not sure if this should be updated to R for this segment. Leave reviews plz. 


	4. Stone Sun

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The soft glow of half-dawn came into the high windows of Sanura's bedchamber, its cool indigo light filtering down upon the two spent lovers in a relaxed embrace. The cool air licked Seto's skin, and he stirred, coming awake. Looking at the sky, he realized it was time.  
  
He gave Sanura a gentle kiss on the forehead and then sat upright, reaching for his cape and headdress. She gave a soft moan and slowly opened her eyes, watching Seto's shadowy figure in the light as he gathered his things. She gave a sigh – both at the thought of last night and the thought of this morning.  
  
She wrapped herself in a sheet, covering her bare body, and slid off the bed, slinking over to Seto and kissing his shoulder blades quietly. He finished adjusting his headdress and then leaned over to clasp her in his arms, both of them never wanting to let go.  
  
After a moment, Seto straightened himself.  
  
"I must go."  
  
A slight sob caught in Sanura's throat. She hated this routine. He came every night and left before dawn. They weren't allowed to be joined under the eyes of Hathor, nor were they allowed to be seen together. In secret they met, even since the very first day.  
  
_The harsh sunlight of Egypt blazed into the marketplace, the stalls bright and heaped with gems and silks. The shouts of Nubian, Greek, and Roman traders filled the air. In all the hubbub, the sight of five guards chasing a teenage girl through the streets was not uncommon or noticed. The guards, in the uniform of the Pharaoh, were gleefully shouting 'Stop, thief!' A common thief, they thought, but this was not the case. These guards were more interested in a tumble with the poor girl.  
  
Her breath ran ragged in her throat, trying to dodge the upper-class shoppers, the slaves, and the servants. She was not a fast runner, and it showed. But fear kept her bare feet pounding the baked ground, hoping for sanctuary, somewhere...Or else her maidenhood would be lost to five rough, rude guards.  
  
Looking wildly for safety, she spotted the tall steps to the temple of Ra, shining with gold and precious stones. The guards would never dare to touch her in the palace of the Sun King! Fleeing for the steps, she put her only hope in the hands of the Gods.  
  
'She's going that way! Move it, if you wish to feel the heat of a woman's loins tonight!' guffawed the guards, clanking towards the steps.  
  
'She's going into the temple,' said one, falling short. He hesitated. 'Ra would not like us to attack her in his palace.'  
  
'Nonsense!' shouted another without stopping. 'Ra is too a man; He understands the glories of a woman.' The second refused, but the next four continued up the steps, in hot pursuit.  
  
Sanura stumbled, breathless and tired, into the darkness of the temple. Perhaps here – but it was not meant to be. She heard the voices of the guards echoing against the marble, and without any other hiding place, knelt behind the gigantic statue of Ra, shaking with fear, praying that she wouldn't be seen.  
  
She listened closely to their voices, making vulgar remarks on the coming 'fun'. They drew closer, and she could hear their lusty breath. She felt sweat and tears bead, hoping it would be over quickly...  
  
A voice boomed out authoritatively, driving away the darkness.  
  
'What do you think you are doing? This is noon, the time devoted to prayer to the Sun God. I don't have time for the Pharaoh's schemes right now. Avaunt, you dogs.' She heard their heavy armor clattering away, thanking Isis that she was still alive and whole. But her fear quickly returned as she saw the dark, cold blue eyes and indifferent face of a youth leaning past the statue.  
  
Her heart started thumping harder and harder, and she felt the urge to run, but her feet refused to obey. Before she could protest, the youth had pulled her to him, kissing her fully, and sliding his hands to her back. Her body was screaming in fear and pleasure, not sure which road to take. Finally, she muttered, 'No,' and pushed him away. Her breath ran quickly in lungs, and she felt her hands quiver. 'Please, no, please...' She fell to her knees, begging him...  
  
'I would never harm you,' he said quietly, raising her with a hand. 'I have prophesied for many suns and all the stars say that I would meet a girl during the reign of the Sun Lord, who would need my help, and would be born of the stone sun.' He gestured to the tall statue. 'Surely, this is you. Do you trust in the gods?' He stared into her eyes, twin pools of everlasting eternity, breathing sweet truth like a love potion.  
  
For a moment she hesitated, but then for some unexplained reason she submitted and allowed him to take over, caressing her, and holding her, and kissing her, leading her to his bedchamber.  
  
'I will be gentle,' he said softly, 'For you are a gift from the Sun.' And though she did not know why, she trusted him. As she had thought later, it was as the gods had decreed that they should be joined, and perhaps Hathor had cast a spell upon them both.  
_  
Ever since they had been together, meeting every night. He had sent her to the temple of Bastet as a priestess, to keep her safe; and a year after their first meeting, they would have gladly been wedded.  
  
But it was the same day that the Pharaoh made an announcement: To avoid favoritism on the council of the mage priests, no priests or priestesses could inter marry. And from then on, their love was illegal, wrong, a sin in the eyes of Pharaoh, the Living God.  
  
She blinked away tears and wished that he didn't have to go. She wished that they could run into the desert, as Bedouins, and live as they chose, free and alone together. But he could not leave, and neither could she. He was the Pharaoh's most trusted priest, mage, and advisor; she herself was powerful witch and sorceress. So as he gave her a final kiss, her tears running down his face, he felt his heart break for her.  
  
Little did either of them know that this was the last kiss they would ever share.

* * *


End file.
